


kegagalan

by yemihiyori



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Confusing, F/F, Short, Tragedy, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yemihiyori/pseuds/yemihiyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua terhapus oleh sang hujan. Tak ada lagi kesempatan, biarlah sang penderita beristirahat dengan tenang, di bawah siraman sang hujan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kegagalan

**Author's Note:**

> Love Live! bukan punya ane. Ane mah cuman nulis penpiktionnya doang, suer.

[ _a Love Live! school idol project fanfiction._ ]

**kegagalan.**

**.**

Nafasnya tersumbat. Lagi hujan terus menerus membasahi tubuhnya yang menahan dinginnya air hujan. Sedangkan di punggungnya seseorang bersurai merah darah dengan ekspresi yang pucat pasi, dahinya mengalirkan darah. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan tenang, lagi mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengalirkan kentalnya darah segar.

Lari, ia melarikan diri. Melarikan diri, membawa semua kenangan pahit dan manis. Melarikan diri dari realita yang kejam, membawa memori-memori manis yang tak ada artinya lagi didepan realita yang gelap dan tak berujung. Membawa lari semua relasi yang sudah terbentuk dari kejaran sang penghancur mimpi. Semua tak lagi berarti.

“Lebih cepat...” dirinya mengerang. Manik emas miliknya menatap sendu ke ujung jalanan, tak kuasa ia menahan tangis. Ia biarkan air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang tak berhenti membasahi tubuhnya, juga tubuh orang yang sedang di gendongnya.

Langkahnya terseok-seok. Sekujur tubuhnya terbaret-baret. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan putus asa sembari menahan rasa sakit. Surai biru malamnya yang dibasahi oleh air hujan menghalingi pandangannya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ingin berteriak, mengadu semua rasa pilu. Tapi pada akhirnya, tetap saja tidak ada yang peduli.

Ingin rasanya, melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang begitu pedih.

“Sial...” gumamnya. Tatapan matanya sendu, dirinya hancur. Nafasnya seakan-akan benar-benar tersumbat. Seakan-akan sang Kuasa tak mengijinkannya untuk mengeluarkan nafas kehidupan yang ada didalam dirinya.

Langkahnya tak berhenti, meski jalannya terombang-ambing. Giginya beradu, ia menutup matanya. Sementara gadis yang digendongnya tak berhenti-henti mengeluarkan darah dari dahinya dan membuat jahitan-jahitan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya mendapati bercak-bercak merah.

“Bergerak...” Ia memaksa untuk berlari. Tapi apa daya, kakinya tak mengijinkan. Kakinya bergetar, keseimbangannya menghilang.

Dirinya pun terjatuh, tak kuasa lagi menahan beban yang sudah begitu banyak. Dilihatnya gadis yang sekarang terbaring disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang pilu. Pucat, sekujur tubuhnya pucat. Lagi mulutnya yang tertutup rapat membuatnya kini bagaikan patung. Kelopak matanya tak lagi terbuka, tak lagi menampakkan manik indah yang selalu menatap lurus kedepan. Nafasnya tak lagi bisa dirasa. semuanya hampa, kosong, tak lagi bermakna.

_Kenapa semua ini begitu kejam?_

_Ah, betapa kejamnya kenyataan. Kalau saja, kenyataan manis layaknya khayalan._

“Maafkan aku, Maki...” gumamnya, membelai pipi sang gadis bersurai merah yang membeku.

“Maafkan aku, sayangku.” ucapnya penuh sesal. Air matanya semakin merembes keluar, tak berhenti. Sama seperti darah segar yang mengalir dari dahi sang gadis, yang dipanggilnya Maki itu.

Tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Kini upaya bertahan hidup tinggal menjadi angan-angan yang akan masuk kedalam lubang gelap tak berujung. Dirinya sudah pasrah, dan memilih untuk menutup mata.

Beristirahat dengan tenang, bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Menyerahkan semuanya yang ada kepada yang berkehendak. Ia sudah rela akan apa yang direbut dari dirinya, hanya permintaan maaf terus terucap di dalam batinnya. 

* * *

_“Maafkan aku, sayangku. Aku telah gagal.”_

* * *

**.**

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> What de heck?!  
> Another random penpik, forgive me :'''v


End file.
